Murdoc's Little Accident
by Angelnova
Summary: A small strange girl appears one morning at the front door of the Gorillaz London apartment asking for Murdoc. But who is this girl, what does she want with Murdoc and where did she come from?
1. Shyness

**Note:** this is my first real "FanFic" so cut me sum slack. I've rote other stuff before in the past (all unfinished) with my own characters and settings. After reading more fan fiction then real fiction paperbacks I've decided to giver a shot!

Pleas don't troll me abut my spelling/grammar, I'm L.D. "sniff" ;_; Ok! Hope you enjoy It!

(thanks to Princess Noodle for spelling and grammar correction)

Chapter 1

Shyness

It was a peaceful summer Sunday morning, or rather afternoon, but it seemed like morning because every one in the apartment was still asleep and the the street out front wasn't busy at all. 2-D was lying in his bed only in his briefs, not asleep but not ready to get up and face the day either. He had been working his butt off all week currently being the only one in the house with job. Noodle instructed that he MUST catch up on sleep during the weekends, but this morning he just couldn't doze back off.

Then there was a knock at the front door. It echoed around in the silent apartment like a lost spirit. 2-D figured he was the only one awake and had no chance of falling back to sleep so he dragged himself out of bed to answer the door, putting on some trousers on first of course. He walked down the steps from his room and silently crept past Noodle's room then down the other flights of stairs. He noticed that Murdoc's stair lift was at the bottom of the staircase so he was probably in his basement lair. 2-D opened the front door; He hoped it wasn't another eviction notice.

Well to his surprise it wasn't the mail baboon from before, it was a girl. She was wearing torn up black and grey skater shoes, faded torn black jeans and a large black mens leather jacket with colourful patches all down the arms. Her face was round and child-like. Her hair was brown with flakes of golden that glinted in the sunlight, and was also kind of greasy. Her eyes wear hidden behind cheap purple sunglasses. A straw fadora with a purple pin on it sat on her head.

The girl looked up at him then down at the ground grinding her foot on the concrete ah-ing and um-ing shyly. 2-D thought that she was surprised to see a shirtless man answer the door, or maybe it was his zombie like appearance, or maybe it was the fact he was the famous face of Gorillaz. But before he could come to a conclusion why this girl seemed so shy she asked him "Does Murdoc Niccals live hear? Is he in? It's very important that I meet him..." her voice trailed of back in to ah-'s and um-'s and in turn her eyes sunk back down to her feet. Her voice was small but gruff.

2-D was speechless! This shy little lady wanted to see MURDOC!? This wouldn't be too strange if she wanted to see Noodle or even himself but what little kid in their right mind would WANT to see stale old Murdoc?! Then a new, darker thought came in to the singers paper brain, what if this little thing wasn't a fan girl but one of Murdoc's play things! 2-D cringed at the thought. No! Not even Murdoc would stoop so low. But he still didn't want to expose this girl that bad influence, so he said the first thing that came to his feeble mind.

"Uhh~ I think he's out right now."

The small girls face shot up at the singer.

"You 'think' hes not here? Or do you 'know' hes not here?" she said more assertive than when she spoke before.

"Well you see, I'm not sure if-" 2-D was cut of mid sentence.

"Can you check!? PLEASE! It's very important!" she was shifting impatiently in her big coat.

2-D sighed. "Ok, I'll check."

"Thank you." Squeaked the girl as 2-D left her to check Murdoc's studio.

He closely approached the basement door and knocked on it twice, there was no response. 2D knocked a little harder "Murdoc?" he called "Thais a kid up hear asking for you." Still no response. He slowly opened the door and peered inside down the dark stairs. "Murdoc!?" He shouted. An echo responded then silence.

2-D let out a sigh then shut the door. He turned around to see that the girl was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her bag and a banjo he didn't notice before.

"He's not here is he..." she grumbled in to the collar of her coat looking very disappointed.

This reminded him of Noodle when she was younger, without thinking he blurted out "Don't worry luv, you can stay here until he get's back." He immediately kicked himself thinking 'You twot! You were trying to get her to NOT come in to contact with Murdoc!' The girl was now smiling smugly swaying happily back and forth with anticipation. It was too late for the singer to go back on his word now.

"Well um, while your here make yourself at home, go upstairs to the sitting room I'll bring you sum breakfast, just don't touch the chair lift!"

"Ok!" she said smiling enough for 2-D to see her teeth for the first time. Then she dashed up the stairs carrying her stuff.

2-D was taken aback by her sharp lower canines; he caught a small glimpse of them as she smiled. But how was he to criticize someone else abut there teeth when his own two front teeth were non existent,, so he let it slip his mind, which wasn't too difficult for him.

What troubled him more was how trustworthy she was. Entering a strangers house by herself then running right up stairs at the drop of a hat. He was glad that it was him she met at the door and not Murdoc. She seemed a little naive for her age; again how was he to criticize? But how old was she anyway? He didn't even know her name. But she could answer all those questions over a hot breakfast.

A while latter 2-D walked upstairs with two plates of toast with peanut butter and jam, and sum tee. The girl was asleep on the couch, head resting on the armrest, face tucked down into her oversized cote, one arm hang down holding on to the tale of a stuffed dog clipped to her messenger bag. 2-D couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh at the sight.

The singer's eye's fell upon the banjo and a messenger bag. The banjo was old and worn but had new pink and blue flames panted on the head. Some of the pant had gotten on the tailpiece, bridge and even on the strings. 'Did she paint this herself?' He pondered this briefly. Then turned his attention to her shoulder bag. It was black and seemed to be packed to capacity forcing her to clip things on to the out side of the bag such as a travel mug, water bottle and the stuffed animal she was holding on to.

2-D placed the tray down on the coffee table with a gentle clatter and the sleeping girl shifted on the couch.

"You awake now? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah.. sorry I Didn't get to much sleep last night," She yawned while sitting up.

"No problem miss..." 2-D trailed of remembering he didn't now her name yet.

"Kit," she finished his sentence for him. "Apache Stray Kit, But you can call me 'Patch Kit' or 'Patches'."

"Ok Patches" He said with a slight laugh while handing her a plate. "My name's 2-D"

"Thanks for breakfast, 2-D." She said trying it out.

"Wold you like some tea?"

Patches nodded because her mouth was already full of bread, then un-clipped her travel mug from her bag and held it out smiling.

"So you from America?" 2-D questioned while poring her tea.

"No, look at my mug." she said quietly still holding out her cup.

2-D stopped poring and looked at the white plastic mug. Tim Hortons. The name processed in his mind fore a few secants.

"You're from Canada!?" So that's why she's so polite.

"Yep, Ontario to be exact."

"You've come a long way just to see Murdoc, why do you want to anyway?" The question had been nagging 2-D the moment she had first asked if he was in.

"He owes me something and I've really needed to meet him for a long time."

"How long?"

"My whole life!" she replied finishing the second piece of toast, she as if she hadn't had anything for days.

"And how long is that?" 2-D chuckled, sill thinking she was a fan girl.  
"17 Years."

2-D almost squirted hot tea out his nose and mouth, all over his guest before he managed to swallow. She was 17!? How!? She looked like she was 13, 15 a the most! Then Noodle entered the room still dressed in her pyjamas. Patches looked up from her tea timidly to see who had entered the room.

"Oh," 2-D piped up, "Good morning, Noodle!"

"Who is this?" asked Noodle looking at Patch Kit.

Patches looked to the ground shyly.

"This is Apache she's here to see Murdoc."

Noodle stared at 2-D, then at Apache, then back to the singer again, puzzled by his statement.

"Why do you want to see Murdoc?" Noodle asked Patches directly.

"He owes me." she said still staring at her own feet.

"No surprise there." the guitarist laughed tiredly.

"Ill go make breakfast for you, love." 2-D stated finishing his toast. "What wolud you like?"

"Toad in a hole, please." She smiled at him.

She then looked to their guest and noticed her plate was empty but she didn't look close to being satisfied. Noodle sat down on the couch beside her. Patches immediately scooched over as far away from Noodle as possible. The guitarist leaned down trying to look up at her face.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked

Patches replyed quietly, "No, I-I'm ok."

Noodle saw through her lie immediately.

"Make that two toads in a hole, 2-D-san." She shouted down the staircases.

The siting room was quiet and awkward. Noodle tried to start up a conversation.

"What's your dog's name?" she said as if she was talking to a 8 year old.

"Black Sabbath." she replied in a monotone voice not looking up from her torn up sneakers.

The room fell silent again.

Noodle noticed the banjo leaning on the side of the couch.

"Can you play that?" she asked Patches while looking down at the painted instrument.

"Y-yeah kind of..." Patches smiled bashfully.

Noodle felt victorious by getting the shy little bird to smile. Now was her chance to get passed the wall of shyness.

"I'll be back in a moment." Noodle got up from her seat and left the room. She re-entered a while later dressed and caring her guitar in one hand.

"Let's have a jam-session!" Noodle chimed happily.

"You're a musician?" Patches asked without a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Noodle was speechless!

"Uh, yes. I'm in a band with the other residents of this house." She sat back down beside Apache. Patch Kit didn't move away this time.

"Wow! Even Murdoc!?" She said smiling excitedly flashing her protruding lower canines.

"Y-yeah, he plays bass..." Noodle answered looking at Patche's bulldog like smile.

Noodle abruptly chained the subject. "I want to hear you play something on your banjo."

"Ok!" she smiled happily picking up her instrument and positioning it on her lap.

She played a little diddy, nothing too fancy. But while she was playing, Noodle noticed a tattoo on her right hand, a raven, but she didn't make too much of it except that see looked a little young to have ink.

"You play vary well for your age." Noodle praised Patches.

"I'm 17." Patches replayed with a playful giggle.

"Oh!" Noodle was shocked by this information, "sorry."

"It's ok, that happens a lot to me."

2-D walked in with the toads in a hole on the same plate.

"Patch Kit! Was that you playing?" The singer questioned.

"Yep!" She replayed.

2-D sat on the couch with the other two and handed noodle the plate. Noodle ate her's first then handed the plate to Patch Kit.

"Patches, did you even have time taste that?" Noodle asked her.

"I guess I was still hungry."

"Have you been skipping meals? You're such a tiny thing you got to eat!" Patches could hear the concern in 2-D's voice.

"When's the last time you ate?" Noodle questioned the little banjo player.

"3 days ago." She replyed, holding her banjo and repositioning her fingers while looking down at them.

2-D gaped in shock, "3 days! Are you ok!?"

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk abut it right now I'd rather play my banjo with Noodle."

"Ok..." she said a bit weary. "You want to duel?"

"Yes! It's time to du-du-du-duel!"

Noodle burst out lathing with her guitar shaking on her knee. The two girls giggled while 2-D felt left out not understanding the joke. But being outside of the loop was something he had come accustom to. Noodle started of playing a slow tune and Patches followed the best she could. Thay slowly became faster and louder. Loud enough to wake Russel on the roof. 2-D closed his eyes and layed back in his seat listening closely to their toon. Even though Patches was a sucky musician, they where having so much fun and making so much noise they didn't even notice the sound of the front door opening or the grinding of the old stair lift.

"Who the hell is playing that bloody banjo!" A gruff voice broke thew the music. "It aint helping my hangover one little bit!"

Every one spun around to see Murdoc standing in the doorway to the sitting room. Apache shot up dropping her banjo to the floor with a clang. She then jumped, not ran, jumped across the room. Her cheap shades fell from her face before she landed on the surprised satanist in an attack hug. 2-D and Noodle thought she was going to beat the ** out of him to get whatever it was he owed her. To thier surprise instead she was hugging him.

"DADDY!" She squeaked while almost choking him in her death grip.

Noodle and 2-D couldn't believe what they had just heard and nether could Murdoc.

"What?!" The satanist screamed still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Who are you!? I don't even know you!? Now get off me you crazy fan girl! You're crushing my throat!"

At this statement she let go immediately.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?"

"My name is Apache Stray Kit daughter of Katelyn Kit and you are my father!" She said happily flashing her whit fangs.

"No I'm not! Your just some stupid fan!" He howled out with a scowl on his face. "Show me one sole piece of evidence you are my flesh and blood!"

"Ok!" she chimed looking up into her father's eyes.

There was a moment of deadly silence in the room as there eyes locked.

Noodle and 2-D couldn't see Patche's face, but they could Murdoc's and how it transformed from anger to pure shock.

"OH SWEET SATAN HOW CAN THIS BE!" Murdoc spun around digging his nails into his scalp cursing and howling all the while.

The other two on the sofa didn't understand what had just happened until Patches turned around to look at them. 2-D's eyes turned white with shock! Noodle's mouth hung open in astonishment. Patches eyes wear like those of a goat's but that wasn't the part that made their mouths go dry and speechless! Her eyes wear miss matched one black and the other red, JUST LIKE MURDOC! 2-D and Noodle looked at each other slowly with the same thought in their heads. "Mother of God! Murdoc's a dad?!"


	2. A Roof Over Her Head

Chapter 2  
A Roof Over Her Head

Murdoc was still in shock shaking his head with his hand covering his face.

"How could this have happened..." he muttered behind his hands in a low quiet voice.

2-D and Noodle turned there head towards Murdoc both thinking a similar thought. What does he mean 'How could this happen?' Murdoc was a man Hore! It was more surprising that he didn't have a love child show up on his door step sooner!

Murdoc removed his hands from his face and looked at Patches standing before him. He had a pitiful and shocked face.

"Your mother... you mentioned her before... Katelyn was it?" He spoke in a low quivering voice, "Where is she? Did you run away from home?"

"My Mom is... missing and... I don't have a home to run away from."

"What!" Murdoc's voice went back to it's usual tone "Your homeless!? And what do you mean missing!?"

Patches put both hands in her pockets, looked to the floor, and gridded her foot shyly.

"I'll tell you everything but..." her eyes shifted from the floor to the sofa where 2-D and Noodle sat.

"Noodle, face ache, clear out of hear!" Murdoc growled.

Noodle nodded, picked up her guitar and stood up ready to leave the room. 2-D didn't catch on as quickly though.

"What?" 2-D whined like a kid and looked up at Noodle while still in a siting position. "But I want to know, too!"

Noodle dragged him out of the room by his forearm and in to the staircase.

"2-D-san! Let's give them some alone time." Noodle spoke softly. "They have a lot to talk abut and sort out. Anyway I don't think Patches feels comfortable talking with Murdoc in front of us.

2-D contemplated this in his head before answering "OK.."

They both went upstairs to 2-D's room so they could tell Russel about there surprising new visitor.

Meanwhile Patches and Murdoc wear siting next to each other on the couch. Murdoc was acting as shy as she was. This had all happened so fast that he had a hard time processing it all. All the while his mind searched for a face, or experience, or anything to match that name, 'Katelyn'. He had had so many women over the years that it was hard to remember one in particular, especially since he wasn't completely sober for most of these experiences.

"Murdoc?" Apache broke the awkward silence, "I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start."

Murdoc looked down at her. And she looked back up at him with her strange miss matched eye with horizontal slit pupils. Then he quickly turned his head away to look down at his hands folded on his lap.

"Well... tell me where you were born... and more abut your mother"

"I'm not sure exactly where I was born, since my mom was kind of a rolling stone, but I was raised in Ontario Canada."

Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle "Canada..." under his breath.

Patches continued ether ignoring or not hearing her father's comment.

"My mom raised me in a trailer park on the nickle belt of Ontario. She was around a lot until I tuned 7. After that she started to disappear for days even weeks without saying where she was going. I didn't like school and didn't have any friends so I started to skip a lot and stay home. When I turned 9 she disappeared completely. I remembered running of the school bus expecting my mom to be their with a surprise since she never missed my birthday in the past." Patches let out a sigh looking very pained, "But instead there was a coffee can stuffed with cash and a note that I couldn't read on the kitchen table. I waited for a month or so, not going to school to make sure I didn't miss her if she droped by. The hydro and heating went out because no one was paying it. By late October I figered mom wasn't coming back, because she would never miss her favourite holiday. So... I packed my shit up and the money left in the can and went out to find you."

Murdoc blinked in astonishment! Her Mother abandoned her at the age of 9!?

"Not to be rude but... what took you so long? I mean... what happened next?"

"Well a lot happened! First I hitch hiked down to Toronto to see if I could catch a plane to the UK, but I needed a parent and ID and this and that so I had to find another way. I ended up living in China Town Toronto for the winter with a nice family. I worked In their store downstairs and didn't complain and in return they fed me and let me sleep in a room with their two kids. The house was deemed unsafe to live in by the government and everyone got evicted including me. Luckily it was spring by then so I said goodbye and headed to Niagara falls then London Ontario crossed the border in the back of a stranger's pickup truck then crossed the border again back into Ontario at Sault Sainte Marie. Lived on the street shortly, met some tattoo people, lived in the back of their parlour for a while. Ended up moving to California with the tattoo artists daughter after she finished university to live with her boyfriend. They broke up in 2 years. She had to find her own place and I was homeless again. I volunteered at the California SPCA. the lady that rehabilitated dogs let me live at her house. I lived there for a long time, she even asked if she could adopt me. I said no because I didn't want to give up after I had came so far. After that I got a tent and headed south but my tent got torn up by a Sasquatch.

"Sasquatch!?" Murdoc interrupted "you sure it wasn't a bear?"

"I've seen plenty of bears before and this was NOT a bear!"

"Ok..."

"The night my tent got broken in to I had to spend the night in a tree. The next morning there was a RV parked near my tent. The hippies that owned it said they were going to The Burning Man Festival and I could come with them if I needed a ride. A packed up what was left of my stuff and tagged along. After Burning Man the following years were a blur. When I was there I decided to try this shred that my mom left in the bottom of the coffee can ether on purpose or mistake. I had put on the temptation until everyone else around me was smoking something unidentifiable.

Murdoc lifted an eyebrow. "What exactly was this 'shred' you wear smoking?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure. My mom smoked a lot of it. And the 2 others I shared it with were dead the next morning."

"DEAD!? They DIED!? It KILLED them!?"

"Yeah weird eh? it didn't bother me one bit. It actually made me feel better, more relaxed. I still smoke a little time to time with the pipe I got at Burning Man. I also learnt that if you get it wet in the right conditions it will come back to life and and sprouts roots! So I can grow more!"

"Well that certainly is all very... strange."

"After I left the rest was hazy. I lived on front porches, in sheds and up in haylofts. I had a lot of odd jobs I can barely remember, that didn't last to long. I think I even worked on a alligator farm fore a while. I eventually ended up in Manhattan. Cut a deal with a french cargo ship caption to smuggle me into France. Then from there it wasn't hard to sneak into England. But when I finally got here you were so hard to track down, it was like you fell off the face of the earth."

"Well actually I was living on a floating island miles away from the nearest charted land mass."

"Wow... And I thought my mom didn't like people."

"I was running from a gang and... and... it's a long story! How old are you by the way?" Murdoc wanted to wrap this chat up and tend to his hangover.

"I'm 17. Ill be 18 next spring."

Murdoc was really surprised but didn't show it. He stood up and looked down at Apache.

"Patches you can stay here and sleep on the couch, but I don't want you to just layabout! Wash your own laundry and clean up your own messes, if someone needs help lend them a hand. Also If you can get a job and pay a share of the rent that wouldn't hurt either."

"Thank you Murdoc," she squeaked shyly into her coat. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to call him dad yet.

One more thing luv what does... Katelyn look like?" He still couldn't remember her.

Patches reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a duct tape wallet on a chain. She then pulled a folded up piece of paper. And kind of snicked it at Murdoc. He caught it midair.

"You can keep that picture if you want. I have another copy."

"Ok, thanks luv." He smiled slightly, but it came out more of a disguised smirk.

He left the room and plopped down on the chair lift. Then rode it up to the floor his room was on. He nodded at Noodle who was walking downstairs from 2-D's room and about to enter her own.

"Hey!" Murdoc shouted across the room. "Got some news for ya. Patches will be living here for a while."

"What about the thing you owe her?" Noodle asked.

"What thing?"

"She said you owe her something."

"She never said a thing about anyone owing anything." He responded then entered his dark room slamming the door behind him.

Noodle was surprised that Apache didn't mention anything to him, she seemed so eager before. Maybe Murdoc didn't want to give her what she wanted. Or she didn't have enough time or forgotten in her excitement of see her father for the very first time.

Father... Noodle had a hard time familiarizing such a word with Murdoc, but she'd have to get used to it.

Murdoc sat on his bed in complete darkness still holding the photograph in his hand. He felt the softness of the worn down paper. He wanted to go to sleep and pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened today. Pretend that there wasn't a homeless girl, his daughter, downstairs on the sofa. He relentlessly flicked a dim light on at the side of his bed. He looked down at his hands and unfolded the picture. It was a women sitting on the front steps of a sky blue trailer with Sunflowers growing to her right. She looked like she was maybe 28. She didn't look like Patches at all. She was tall and lean looking with sharp feathers. She had dark seducing eyes and a smile with down pointing fangs. Her hair was long and jet black with a blonde highlight in the bangs. She was wraped up in a large quilt like hoodie and brown corduroys.

Murdoc stared at the photograph for a long time before words escapade his lips. "I don't know you."

Meanwhile back in the sitting room. 2-D walked in to see Patches carefully unpacking and setting all her belongings on the coffee table.

"Hi Patch!" 2-D said in a friendly voice

"Hey!" replied Patches happily. She pointed across the room at a corner. "Who is that?"

2-D turned hiss head. There in the shadows sat The Boogeyman staring at Patches.

"That's the boogeyman, he isn't bothering you is he?"

"No, no, I was just curious that's all." She said looking down at her bag as she continued to unpack.  
-D looked at the table and examined all the things on top of it. There were things that were expected like a toothbrush, toothpaste, bar of soup, a mexican blanket, a yellow toy Pegasus, 2 changes of clothes, a notebook, pencil, eraser, pen with a fuzzy top, banjo pick, acorns, pine cones, candles, small camping frying pan and cutlery, teabags, lighter, bandana, shoe laces, bottle caps, perfume, flashlight, fishing tackle, deodorant, coloured can tabs, small silver hoop earnings, a folder, nail file, scrub brush, and a yellow clothesline string.

But then there were things that wear strange and out of place. Strange jugglery made of teeth and bones, animal pelts, a mortar and pestle. Sandwich bags full of dried plant matter, salt, chalk, a jar of who knows what, a big scary scorpion knife, a ram head pipe, a flask full of eyeballs, a bundle of dried grass, wires, a hand book "how to: traps, snares, and knots", knife sharpener, old papers with strange markings, chains, hand cuffs, pliers, dead scorpions in a plastic bag, teeth, a creepy leather book...

"What?" Patches voice snapped 2-D back into reality.

"I was just admiring your um... treasures!"

Patches giggled gruffly, "thanks, but this is nothing, I lost a lot of stuff over the moves, all kinds of neat things..." she trailed off quietly and her eyes seamed far away in a trance. She snapped back "but tomorrow I'm going job hunting. So I can replace my stuff now that I have a home to keep it in." She flashed him an adorable smile.

Strangely this gave 2-D butterflies

"So have any video games?"

"Y-yeah"

"Cool, hook 'em up and we can play after I'm done my shower. Where is it? Upstairs?

"Yeah can't miss it."

"Ok thanks." She grabbed some stuff off the table and set off to clean herself.

2-D stood there blushing a bit at the thought of Patches taking a shower. He shook his head disgusted! "You pervert! You're becoming as bad as Murdoc!"

2-D sensed someone staring at him from behind. He turned to see that the Boogyman was now glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

After Patches was done her shower she realized there was no clean towels. She sighed then opened the door then stuck her head out.

"Noodle?!" Patches yelled "Can I have a clean towel!?"

Noodle opened her bedroom door and tossed a towel at Patches.

"So that's where your room is!" Patches said peeking out from behind the door. "Hehe, thanks Noodle."

"Your welcome." She replayed shaking her head slightly. "You silly kid."

She dried off and got dressed in nice clean track pants, fuzzy striped socks, and a loose white t-shirt. The t-shirt had a skull with wings on it, the wings stretched out over the shoulders of the shirt and many feathers were hanging off the skull by strings. Patches loved this shirt and often slept in it. She found it in the trash behind a clothing store when she arrived in England. Replacing destroyed or lost clothing was becoming quite routine so she never shyed away from dumpster diving. After running a brush through her rat's nest of hair she ran down the stairs clean and pressed, ready to have some fun with 2-D then pass out on the sofa.

"Hey!" Patches yelled down the stairway. "You got the system hooked up yet?"

"Yep!" He replyed already sitting down and playing the Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection.

They played many different retro arcade games for 3 hours. All the while cracking jokes and getting to know each other better. Patches even invited the Boogyman over to play when 2-D kept losing. Afterwards, Patches was wiped and fell sleep on the couch. When 2-D realized that she was asleep he placed her Mexican blanket on her gently not to wake her, then turned the game system and TV off.

"Good night," he whispered then quietly left the dark room.

At 2 in the morning Murdoc awoke with a fright from a disturbing dream (No not the one abut Shaun Ryder). He threw off the covers and ran out of his room. When he reached the sitting room he peered in. Patches' sleeping form was lying on the sofa illuminated slightly by the street lights outside the window. Murdoc notice Boogyman standing beside the TV eyes glowing red staring directly at him. Merdoc gave him a look as to warn him to watch himself. After this he left silently back for his room visions of the nightmare still in his head.


End file.
